


The soldier

by Luxnova



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Injury, Light Angst, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxnova/pseuds/Luxnova
Summary: One shot about a mission which doesn’t go as planned





	The soldier

the gun was in my left hand, I couldn’t really feel the weapon, it felt more like an extension of myself. I aimed it at the sky as a final warning, my mission was to capture, not kill. The gun fired and the bullet blasted through the air. People immediately ducked and tried to run. My target was a few meters ahead of me, sweat clinging to his head. A beat of sweat dripped down. It felt like everything was set in slowmotion. The people who ran seemed to walk slowly, I could see the fear on their faces, some were crying, most of them were screaming. not that I cared, my only thought was to capture that man, kill everyone that gets in my way.

A kid bumped into me, screaming as soon as soon as he saw my weapons. Trembling and still screaming the kid fell down to his knees, he put his hands together and started reciting something I couldn’t understand. The market was very crowded and there were people everywhere. I lost my target because of this damned kid. I looked down, his prayers were not finished when I grabbed him by his head. “God have mercy on our souls,” the kid whispered and closed his eyes. You could see the fear, in his just closed eyes, his body, his soul.

Bucky knew that this child had done nothing wrong and deserved to live, and it took every ounce of willpower to not harm him. “Run,” he gritted through his teeth and let go of the kid. His body wanted to go after him and put a bullet through his head, because of him he lost his target. 

The mission, I just need to focus on the mission. Not that he wanted to capture that man, but it was for everyone’s sake that he found him as soon as possible, before anyone else got hurt. I slammed into a lot of people as i was making my way towards the lake. That was the direction my target was headed to. That’s when I felt a jab of pain in my right shoulder. I leapt forward but recovered quickly, turned around and faced my attacker with my gun pointed at his head.

Things started to blur and I couldn’t control myself anymore. I heard the gun go off, but it felt as if I wasn’t pulling the strings, someone else took over and pulled the trigger. The man fell down and blood came rushing out, covering the pavement. I got pulled back into my body, still not fully in control. I needed to finish this mission. My hand was covering the wound on my shoulder, it was not a deep cut, but it did bleed.

My feet left bloody prints on the pavement and the grass I was walking on. I got closer to the lake and saw my reflection, it startled me a bit. I don’t know why exactly, but it did. I put my hands in the water to wash off the blood and I ran my hands through my hair. 

On my left I saw a man trying to crawl away from the lake. He too left a bloody trail behind him. I must’ve shot him when things got blurry. Then I remembered, my mission. He was my mission. 

I grabbed his leg and pulled him towards me, he began to fight and trash his legs at me, but I was too strong for him. I clenched my metal hand and punched him in the face, multiple times. “Stop” I did as I was told, capture, not kill. So i let go of him. I grabbed him again and threw him over my shoulder. 

I don’t know what happened next, because the next thing I remember is, waking up in a cold, metal chair. Bound and beat up. My shoulder ached and my mouth was dry, probably because of the screaming. What happened, who was that man? when did it happen? The wound on my shoulder looked almost completely healed. Was it just another memory?


End file.
